


flores en tu cabello (son como la tinta que mancha mi piel)

by misschevalier



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flowerchild!Harry, M/M, Punk!Louis, Sex, and she's making flowers crowns, asdfghjklñ, español, gabs it's just adorable, she's lovely, translate from the english
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschevalier/pseuds/misschevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>flowercrown!Harry and punk!Louis (Corona de flores!Harry y Punk!Louis)</p>
            </blockquote>





	flores en tu cabello (son como la tinta que mancha mi piel)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [flowers in your hair (are like the ink that stains my skin)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/731741) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



La situación con Harry es que él es tan jodidamente _inocente_ que hace que la gente lo quiera arruinar. Hace que _Louis_ quiera arruinarlo. Harry tiene una obsesión de hacer coronas de flores (con diferentes colores, diferentes tonos de morado y rosado y rojo y azul y violeta y – _Dios_ , él incluso tiene una corona de flores blancas que hacen que quiera _follarlo_ ), y él las usa únicamente porque le gustan, porque le gusta la manera en que cae en su cabeza como una propia corona, haciéndolo pensar que es un finalmente el rey de algo, incluso si solo es un reino hecho de viñedos y árboles y flores (y no le gusta hablar de eso, pero Louis sabe que cuando Harry mira hacia la gran ventana que toca el techo y el piso del (su) apartamento por mucho tiempo, él piensa cuán rápido su reino se está pudriendo, convirtiéndose en nada, convirtiéndose en pequeños pétalos de rosas aplastados)

A Harry le gusta pensar del mismo como un hijo de las flores –el _rey_ de las flores.

(Louis piensa que es entrañable. Sus amigos piensan que Harry se ha vuelto loco.)

Pero Harry – _Harry_ es tan jodidamente _fácil_ de amar, esa es la cuestión. Él ama a todos y a todo igualmente, le importa un carajo como se vea alguien, ni siquiera pestañeó cuando Louis –con un cabello rojo brillante, su piel llena con tinta negra en formas de calaveras y cruces y groserías, con piezas de metal en su lengua, en sus labios, en sus cejas – _Louis_ con sus ojos delineados en negro, los ojos suficientemente azules como para competir con el cielo, le dijo que de verdad, _enserio_ le gustaban muchos sus flores. Ni siquiera se detuvo un momento para pensar que Louis tal vez estaba fastidiándolo (Louis no lo estaba haciendo, de verdad le gustaban las flores). Se volvió hacia Louis, ojos brillantes y felices, sonriendo como si hubiera ganado algo importante, dijo gracias como si fuera una lluvia de adoración e inmediatamente se presentó. _(“¡Hola! Soy Harry, ¿cómo te llamas?” “Louis. Soy Louis.” “Bueno, Louis. ¿Te importaría llevar esta corona que acabo de terminar? Tu puedes ser el otro rey, si quieres.” “Pero, ¿de qué seremos reyes, Harry?” “De todo, Lou. De todo.”)_

Cuando Harry ama, es terrible y absoluto –te cubre alrededor como neblina.

Y cuando Louis ama, es posesivo y demandante –te traga como un hueco.

(Pero cuando ambos aman, es algo que nunca habían sentido antes, como estrellas fugaces en un cielo despejado, como fuego esparciéndose alrededor del bosque, como lluvia golpeando el pavimento por primera vez en años. Es como enamorarse con un huracán cuando el sol esta brillando y no hay ni una sola nube a la vista. Cuando ellos aman, es un catastróficamente hermoso, es deslumbrante y feroz y nuevo.)

(Cuando aman, es para cada uno.)

+

La primera vez que follan, es en la cama de Harry, debajo de las blancas luces titilantes de navidad que Harry colgó en su marco de la cama. _(“Me ayuda a ver en la noche, Lou. ¡No te rías! Me hace sentir menos solitario,” dice, rizos cayendo sobre sus ojos, la corona de flores que usa cayéndose peligrosamente en un lado de la cabeza. El se muerde el labio esperando que Louis diga algo y Louis solamente. Louis mira a Harry como si fuera algo diferente, algo brillante, y no puede aguantar la sonrisa que se asoma por su cara. “Joder, Haz, eres tan adorable. Ven acá,” le susurra. Él arregla la corona de flores que ya no se está cayendo, arregla los rizos de Harry así puede ver sus ojos, acaricia su pulgar en el labio bajo de Harry, y presiona sus labios agrietados que mantienen sus secretos suavemente a los de Harry hasta que las manos de Harry van acercándose peligrosamente a la cintura de Louis, murmurando algo sobre “cama.”)_

Las sabanas son blancas, sonando debajo de sus cuerpos en movimiento, enfriando la piel caliente de Louis. Las sabanas trepan sobre su cuerpo como las manos de Harry trepan sobre sus hombros, clavando sus uñas en su carne, dejando detrás constelaciones en la espalda de Louis, tintando la palabra “ _Harry_ ” en su piel, junto a estrellas y medias lunas y morados y marcas de mordidas. Harry se retuerce en su regazo, su cabeza hacia atrás, su cuello expuesto, llamando a Louis (y joder si Louis lo único que quiere es que Harry diga su nombre de nuevo. Quiere hacer a Harry decir su nombre exactamente así, una y otra vez, moldeando sus labios alrededor y haciéndolo sonar como algo adorado, algo hermoso, algo que vale la pena), y Louis presiona sus labios en la columna pálida de piel que se le ofrece, rozando sus dientes alrededor de ella, y disfrutando la manera que Harry jadea por aire. (Y Louis sabe que es una excentricidad extraña, pero ama cuando Harry usa esa corona de flores. Ama la manera que cae lentamente sobre sus rizos cada vez que Louis entra muy fuerte, ama la manera en que los pétalos rojo sangre lentamente caen sobre las blancas sabanas, ama la manera que la corona se deshace al igual que Harry.)

Él se mueve así su cuerpo cubre el de Harry, sus labios todavía en el cuello de Harry, dejando detrás marcas rojas brillantes en su piel que no desaparecerán por lo menos en una semana (y espera que cuando alguien las vea, sabrán que son de Louis, sabiendo que Harry le pertenece a él) y Harry se retuerce debajo de él, haciendo todos esos sonidos pecadores que Louis quiere capturar y repetir una y otra vez. Harry mueve su cabeza de lado a lado en la almohada, arqueando su espalda cada vez que Louis se coloca perfectamente, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose como si estuviera tratando de obtener palabras, pero sus pensamientos escapan en forma de gemido. Él tira su mano hacia atrás, la palma de la mano contra la cabecera de la cama, tratando de mantener su cuerpo cerca del de Louis, tratando de ir rápido, ir profundo-

“Mierda, Hazza, eres tan hermoso así –debajo de mi, tan caliente. Eres tan hermoso,” Louis dice sin aliento, viendo los labios de Harry obscenamente rojos, sus ojos abiertos, como si no pudiera creer que es real, que es él y Louis y ellos están ahí, están vivos (y Louis puede relacionar, porque joder nada se ve más irreal que este momento, nada se siente mejor que Harry alrededor de él.)

“Lou –Lou, yo –joder – ¿más? Más, por favor, más -” 

Y Louis está tan _loco_ por su chico, tan listo para dejar todo por él, si solo se mantuviera acariciando las piernas de Harry así por siempre, suave piel debajo de sus manos que han hecho tantos males, perjudicando a demasiados inocentes. El desliza una mano por la parte de atrás de los muslos de Harry hasta que llega a las rodillas, respirando entrecortadamente, “¿listo para esto, Haz?” Empujo hasta que Harry casi se dobla en dos, con los tobillos en la cabeza de Louis, respirando ásperamente. Louis se mueve lentamente hacia abajo,  sonriendo perversamente antes de follar a Harry en serio.

Y Harry deja todos esos sonidos salir de sus labios sin ser pedidos cada vez que Louis empuja lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que la cabecera de la cama golpee la pared; deja escapar pequeños sonidos tan duro en ese silencio, retumbando en las paredes y sonando en sus cabezas como una orquesta. Harry está tan perdido que no se da cuenta que es él quien hace los sonidos, pero cuando él se da cuenta, se ruboriza y rápidamente mueve su mano para cubrirse la boca, pero Louis lo detiene y gruñe un “no te detengas –quiero oírte,” y entrelaza sus dedos, sus dedos marcados de tinta contrastando brillantemente con los claros y perfectos dedos de Harry.

A veces Louis piensa que las manos de Harry son como pistolas, la manera que saben a metal en su boca, tan mecánicos en una manera que Louis nunca conoció. Piensa que las manos de Harry son armas porque tienen una elegancia terrífica para él, pecadora en la manera que puede hacer hoyos en la sanidad de Louis, cada caricia dejando atrás balas que rozan en su piel esperando que Harry no encuentre. Las manos de Harry son como pistolas, la manera que el jala el gatillo y dispara un hueco a través del corazón de Louis.

“Joder, Lou. Yo solo –joder. Te amo. Te amo tanto –nngh,” los ojos de Harry se abren ampliamente cuando llega al clímax, como si fuera inesperado, dejando salir respiraciones cortas, su cuerpo crispándose cada que Louis se mueve, y todavía se agarra a él y dice “utilízame hasta que tu también te vengas, ¿está bien?”

Y _joder_ si Louis no gime alto en eso. Muerde a Harry en el cuello, empuja tres veces más y llega al orgasmo, su corazón sintiéndose como si fuera a salirse del pecho, sangrando por las heridas de bala que Harry dejo ahí. El sudor de su espalda está empezando a enfriarse, el semen en la barriga de Harry está empezando a sentirse pegajoso cuando se seca, pegando sus cuerpos juntos (pero a Louis no le importa). Se rueda en su lado, cayendo junto a Harry, los dos acostados, observando las titilantes luces de navidad encima de ellos. Mira hacia Harry y ve las sombras bailar sobre su cara, su sonrisa brillante en la tenue luz.

La corona de flores está en pedazos en la cabeza de Harry, pétalos entrelazados en las sabanas alrededor de ellos, pero Harry se ve como si le pudiera importar menos, riéndose cuando va a tomarle la mano a Louis.

Louis mira a Harry como si fuera algo maravilloso, algo nuevo y siente otra pistola entrar en su pecho.

(Louis agarra fuerte a Harry y no deja que las balas se vean debajo de su piel.)

+


End file.
